VALENTINES DAY CONFESSIONS
by snow winter
Summary: Natsume's mind is perturbed by a certain young brunette. He always says he doesn't care about her. But what'll he do if he finds her with someone else on Valentines day? Will he still say he doesn't care? Read and Review!


**VALENTINES DAY CONFESSIONS: A REALIZED LOVE, AN UNEXPECTED HEARTBREAK **

**_snow winter_ **

_"Tch! What's the matter with me! I don't even care about that stupid, polka-dotted panties girl! What do I care if she likes that Andou guy! They can be together for the hell I care!" _

Hyuuga Natsume, the 15 year old top student in the middle school division who possesses the Fire Alice, is walking by the woods, his thoughts disturbed by a certain young brunette. He's been seeing her and Andou Tsubasa, the handsome young man who possesses the Shadow Manipulating Alice, frequently together for the past few days. Eating together, talking, walking, reading; in whatever they do, they're always together.

Natsume rashly shook the idea off his head.

_"She's obnoxious, she's a moron, she's dim-witted, she's stupid, she's clumsy, she's naïve and she's stubborn! So why do I have to think about her! It'll just be a waste of my time! I hate her!" _

And now is Valentines Day and he's pretty sure that they're together again…

_"So what! What if they're together! What if it's Valentines Day! What if she likes him! I DON'T CARE!" _

(Fine! Fine! You don't care! Sheesh!...Um….sorry about that…Hey wait a minute! I didn't said she likes him!)

**"I've been trying to tell you this for a very long time…" **

Natsume heard a voice from behind the bushes…

_"Hey, that sounds like…" _

He peered behind the bushes and saw Tsubasa, together with Mikan.

"I know I may not be the perfect guy for you. But then, I can't help telling you this. I can't hide this any longer. We've been friends for a very long time. And you've always been there for me." Tsubasa held Mikan's hands. "And with that, I developed a very special feeling for you…"

Natsume's body flared with anger…

_"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" _

"And now, I'll tell you this…" To Natsume's great fury, he embraced Mikan. "I love you…I love you very much…Will you be…."

_"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DO NOT CARE!" _

"…will you be my girl…?"

_"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! AAAAAHHHH! DAMMIT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" _ He hastily jumped from the bushes. "LET HER GO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Huh? Natsume!" Mikan muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tsubasa lets go of Mikan. "D-Did you hear?"

"I've heard everything alright!" He ran to Mikan and pulled her away.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Mikan fought but he's too strong. "Natsume! What's the matter with you!"

"Hey! Where are you taking her!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Help me!" But Tsubasa couldn't move because he is surrounded with Natsume's fire.

"Mikan!"

Natsume pulled Mikan far away. Suddenly, he stopped and rashly lets her go…

"Natsume! What the hell is the matter with you!" Mikan yelled furiously, rubbing the wrist that Natsume grasped a while ago.

"You like him don't you! You like him!" Natsume shouted back. "That's why you were always with him!"

"Huh! What are you talking about!"

"Don't deny it stupid girl! I always see you together! And your always happy when your with your dear "Tsubasa-sempai" aren't you!" He pulled Mikan by the shoulder. "And now…" Suddenly, his voice changed. Mikan sensed sadness. "…and now he asked you to be his girl…"

_"He heard…?" _Mikan blushed, her face was very close to Natsume's. "N-No! You've got it all wrong!"

"I always say I don't care about you! I kept on telling that to myself! But…but I can't help it! I can't understand; I can't erase you from my mind no matter what I do! And no matter what I do, I can't help getting jealous of your precious 'Tsubasa-sempai'!"

Mikan's heart beats so fast. "N-Natsume…I….I-"

"Wh-What are you going to say?" His eyes softened, it was not bitter like before. "I'm so stupid to ask that. Of course you're going to say yes."

Mikan faltered, "No! It's not what you think! You see, Tsubasa-sempai is…um….oh I can't tell you! B-But you've….you've got it all wrong! I-I mean, what you-mmmfff!"

Natsume caught her lips; he shuts her up with a kiss. He pulled Mikan closer to a tight embrace. Mikan on the other hand was aghast, she can't believe when she's experiencing now. The kiss was long and sweet. But it was Natsume who broke it. He lets Mikan go…

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that…" Natsume's looking down, all red. "Y-You can go back to Andou now, I've removed the fire around him." Natsume murmured.

Mikan recovered from the shock. She looked closely at Natsume then, smiled. She slowly lifted his chin…

"You know what?" She said softly, drawing her face closer to him. "You're a real jerk…"

Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips and it's his turn now to be surprised but not for long. He pulled Mikan in an embrace again. After the kiss…

"Why did you-" Mikan gently puts her fore finger in his lips to silence him.

"I've been with Tsubasa-sempai for the past few days because I'm helping him with something. He admitted to me that he likes Misaki-sempai and asked for my help on planning what to do on Valentines Day. I'm so happy for them, and they're both one of my closest friends so I agreed. And what you heard before was a rehearsal of Tsubasa-sempai on what he's going to say to Misaki-sempai later when he'll confess. He's really excited you know, and he doesn't want to make any mistakes or do anything stupid so he asked me to stand up for Misaki-sempai for a little while. I said yes. So what you heard a while ago, those words are really not for me, they're for Misaki-sempai." Mikan smiled.

silence, and the sound of the blowing breeze.

"What!" He bolted up and suddenly yelled. He turned bright red. "Why did I do all that for!"

Mikan giggled, "'Cause you love me! You did that because you love me, right?"

Natsume stared at her eyes, Mikan stared back without blinking. Natsume closed his eyes and smiled. She kneeled on one knee on the ground in front of Mikan…

"Well that's right." He gently caresses her cheek and swiftly kissed her on the lips. "…I do love you…"

Mikan smiled widely and hugged Natsume. "Hah! I knew it!"

"And what do you mean by that!"

She laughed. "And you know what?" She looks at him straight in the eyes. "I love you too…"

Natsume's heart thumped fast. He can't believe what he's hearing. He sniggered…

"Stupid girl…"

"Your plans are ruined." Misaki said to Tsubasa. Both of them are standing behind a tree and they saw everything.

"Your right. I was about to finish what I'm about to say to her, suddenly, he jumped out of nowhere." He smiled bitterly. "I've even planned this for days. Making her believe I'm asking for her help to confess my feelings for you. She even thought what I said to her a while ago was for you when all along, it's what I really feel about her." He breathed deep and lets out a sigh. "It's all because I know she loves surprises, I wanted to surprise her."

Tsubasa paused; he puts his hands on his pocket and leaned against the tree. He is looking down, his bangs covering his eyes…

"That girl can be dense at times." He gave a faint chuckle. "She didn't even realize that if I really have feelings for you, why would I waste all that time just being with her? And at those days, I didn't even talk about you nor mention a topic involving you. Well at least these past few days were fun for me. At least I got to spend a lot of time with her. I guess that's enough."

Misaki frowned, "Are you all right?"

Tsubasa stretched his arms, "Of course I'm ok. Hey, thanks for helping me." He starts to walk away.

"Um…Tsubasa…?"

He looked back to Misaki.

"Huh?"

"So you're not going to tell her anymore?"

"What for? It'll just confuse her. Don't worry, I'll get over it. This is nothing."

"I'm sorry it didn't work."

"Hey, don't fuss about it. Come one, I'll treat you for lunch." He turned his head forward again. A frown traced on his lips, _"Well, at least she's happy. And as long as she's happy, I'm happy." _

_"Poor Tsubasa, he really loves Mikan." _Misaki shrugged. "Hey! Wait up!" She caught up to him.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume headed out of the forest, walking hand in hand…

"So, where are we going?" Asked Mikan.

"On a date, where else?" Natsume looked at her and smiled. "I'm with my special someone and today's Valentines Day." He puts his arms around her. "I want to spend my whole day with you Mikan." He added huskily.

Mikan smiled back and nodded. "Me too, Natsume…"

**-END- **

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **What you've just read is my very first, yes it's true, my very first ONE SHOT FIC! YAY! This is the first time ever, it's because I'm not used in creating short fanfics, I liked it chaptered but then I realized to try something new. And being a NatsumexMikan fan, I created my very first ONE SHOT FIC with them as the lead characters. Um, for the Tsubasa fans out there (believe me, I'm a Tsubasa fan too! I think he's a bishounen!), sorry for what I did. I just wanted to add a twist. Well then, please read and review! And oh, I forgot! Mikan and Natsume kissed **3** times! YAY! This is why I love fanfics, I get to see the viewers' perspectives on what they want their favorite characters to be and at the same time, they get to see mine. Well, I'm your resident anime addict **snow winter**! And I'll see you on another fanfiction (hope there's going to beJ)! Ja ne, minna-san!"


End file.
